


Coffee Shop

by TheCatholicFanGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Babies, Coffee Shops, Cuties, F/M, Rain, set after the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatholicFanGirl/pseuds/TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey!” A figure moved next to her.</p><p>She scrambled for her pepper spray.</p><p>“Foggy! It’s Foggy!” he shouted noticing what she was doing.</p><p>Karen glanced up. “Oh my… Foggy! Don’t scare me like that.”</p><p>“Sorry, I guess you made it this far from the office?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

When she was little, she ran out into the rain and spun around in circle getting wet. She loved the metallic scent of the drops that fell into her hair and face. Karen’s mom would always chide her “You’ll catch death, honey.” But Karen never did. She loved the rain, and the rain loved her.

            Today, she hated the rain, and the rain hated her. She had forgotten her umbrella at the office, and her raincoat because she was thinking: “Oh, no way it’ll rain today. The weatherman only predicted a ten percent chance!”

            Some ten percent chance that was. When she walked outside, it was drizzling, but she figured it would stop. But now, it was pouring buckets and she was drenched from head to toe. Most of the shops had closed, and any shop that still was open, would probably call the cops on her soaked frame. She did find solace under a little archway to a coffee shop. Karen skittered to the archway and started to catch her breath. She shivered and raked her hair back from her face.

            “Hey!” A figure moved next to her.

            She scrambled for her pepper spray.

            “Foggy! It’s Foggy!” he shouted noticing what she was doing.

            Karen glanced up. “Oh my… Foggy! Don’t scare me like that.”

            “Sorry, I guess you made it this far from the office?”

            She nodded and took in her boss and her _we-might-have-a-crush-on-each-other-but-we’re-friends_ friend. Foggy looked miserable and drenched, too. His hair, normally neat and combed, was matted down and the flyaway strands of hair were more apparent. He had worn a dark button down today, unlike her wearing a white top and a blazer that didn’t help cover her front.

            “You okay?” Foggy asked.

            She nodded and tugged her blazer tighter around herself.

            He shed his jacket, noting her state of being, and threw the sopping wet article of clothing over her. “Sorry.”

            “No, no.” she sniffed and tugged it tighter around herself. “It’s fine, thank you.”

            Once she was satisfied with the jacket’s position, she settled and clumsily tried to make her hair form into a pony tail.

            He gave her a goofy grin. “Your hair is curly?”

            “Hmm?” she blinked innocently at him.

            “Your hair, it’s starting to dry, is it naturally curly?”

            “I think you mean it’s naturally a fuzz ball.” She laughed.

            “Nah, it’s… cute…” he tried and tugged on his straight matted hair subconsciously.

            “Are you jealous?”

            “Of what? Your hair?” he laughed.

            She felt as if he were making fun of her and she turned away and looked at the storm. “Hell of a storm in Hell’s Kitchen, huh?”

            He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned same way. “Yeah…” he nodded and paused before talking. This allowed Karen to relax a moment before he spoke. “Mom wanted me to toughen up when I was a kid, so she sent me to this overnight camp for like a month. First week it rained so much we had to be moved to the mess hall, which was at the top of a hill. By Friday, I was home playing video games.”

            Karen smiled and shivered.

            Foggy gave her an apologetic look. He looked like he was about to say something when the door behind them banged open. “Are you guys okay?” the barista boy who looked no older than twenty asked with raised brows.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Foggy nodded and gestured to the rain. “We’re waiting for the storm to pass.”

            “Aren’t you cold?” he asked.

            “Well…” Foggy coughed.

            “We didn’t want to ruin the floors or make a mess.” Karen smiled.

            The boy rolled his eyes. “Please, the couches are beyond ruined.”

            “Well, that’s kind of you, but…” Karen started.

            “Yeah, Karen, let’s go inside, warm up a little?” Foggy offered. He looked hopeful and a smile was barely there. “My treat?”

            Karen felt her cheeks pale from the cold heat up just enough to make her cheekbones blotchy. She shifted her head downward and skitter to the door.

            “What can I get for you?” the kid asked slipping past Foggy and Karen once they were inside.

            “Chai Latte with soy and a shot of espresso.”

            “My favorite.” The kid muttered and tapped a few buttons on the screen before looking up.

            “I’ll get a… same.” Foggy shrugged and then glanced at the pastries. “And two chocolate croissants.”

            “Heated up?”

            “Please.”

            As the kid dutifully mixed the drinks and warmed the croissants, Foggy paid and joined Karen on the couch.

            “Are you doing okay?” Foggy asked.

            “Hmmm? Yeah, doing great. You?”

            Foggy shrugged. “I’m doing fine. You seem a little… not Karen.” He squinted at her and smiled at the kid making a mental note to tip him very nicely once they left.

            She shrugged.

            He looked away, his croissants and drink were left untouched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t go to the funeral. I should’ve been there.”

            She nodded. “Yeah, you should’ve.”

            “Thanks.” He breathed a laugh of resentment. He held out one of the croissants to her on a bleached white plate, and again with that half smile that made her want to kiss it off his lips.

            She shook her head and held up her cup. “How are you and Marci?” she asked.

            Foggy set the plate down at the coffee table again and took one croissant tearing a chunk off and chewing thoughtfully. “Ah, I think it’s best if I don’t go backwards.”

            “She dumped you.”

            “Like a pile of rocks.”

            “Ouch.”

            “I said that too!” he smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I mean I should’ve seen it coming, we’re good friends, we’re good lawyers, but it’s not gonna work out.”

            “Aww, now whoever will call you Foggy-bear?” Karen asked sarcastically.

            “If I play my cards right, no one.”

            Karen smiled.

            “You did that thing again.”

            “What thing?”

            “Changed the subject.”

            “When?”

            “I asked if you were alright, and now we’re somehow on the subject of me. Which isn’t a bad subject but… c’mon Karen. I thought… correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought we had some really good momentum going until the explosion.”

            She scratched her neck with her shoulder, probably smearing runny foundation onto Foggy’s coat.

            “Am I wrong? Because Matt’s so much better with girls than I am.”

            Karen looked down and focused on the warmth of the cup. “There’s…” she paused and set down her drink. “There’s something I haven’t told you or Matt yet.” She whispered and looked over her shoulder to see the kid behind the counter busing himself with his music and dishes.

            “You’re really a ninja assassin in disguise set out to kill Matt and me. But you’ve fallen in love with me, so you have mixed feelings about killing me?” Foggy joked.

            She turned wide blue eyes to him. “What?”

            “Holy crap, if I guessed that… shit… do me a favor when you kill me, tell Matt that you’re a ninja assassin. He’d get a kick out of it.”

            She shook her head furiously and bit her lip. “I’m… no. Foggy, you wanted…”

            He held up his hands. “You’re right,” he concluded and set his hands down and reached for hers. “What’s up?”

            She sighed and kept her hands in her lap. “I was kidnapped by one of Fisk’s men a week ago.”

            His jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell…?”

            “Because… there was this gun.” She whispered and looked away from Foggy. “And I had it in my hands and…” she choked on sobs.

            “Is the guy…?”

            She paused and hunched over. “After five shots to the chest? I don’t think so.” She laughed ruefully.

            “Was it because…”

            “Because I was doing what you told me not to, yes.”

            Foggy shifted. “Damn it, Karen.” He whispered.

            “It’s already damned.” She whispered.

            “Was there a body… well obviously there _was_ a body, but… what did you do?”

            She shook her head. “I left it there.”

            “Holy shit… Fisk had to have found it by now. He’d be after you, and thank God he’s behind bars… but he still has the money to do…” Foggy blabbered on.

            “I know.” She hissed cutting him off.

            “Why didn’t you tell us?”

            She paused and bounced her leg. “I was ashamed and…” she let out a small sob. “He said he’d kill everyone I love. You and Matt were in that _stupid_ fight…”

            “It wasn’t stupid.”

            “Yes it was! I was scared and ashamed. I couldn’t…” she put her wrist to her mouth and let out another sob she shook her head.

            “No, no… hey, it was self-defense. Self-defense. Karen, look at me.” Foggy whispered soothingly. Karen looked up and nearly cried at the love pouring through Foggy’s expression. “Matt and I will protect you. We said that when were just getting to know you, and now that we know you, we’ll protect you even more.”

            “Even with my baggage?” she sniffled.

            “Totally, I pack light.” He smiled and opened his arms.

            She scooted into them, and settled her cheek against his damp shoulder. It started to smell like a coffee shop. “Do we have to tell Matt?”

            “Yeah… it’d be a good idea.” He whispered and sighed into her hair.

            “Hey! Look at that!” the kid shouted from behind the counter startling Foggy and Karen. He took his headphones out. “The rain stopped.” He pointed towards the doors.

            “Guess that means we’ll head out.” Karen smiled and stood.

            Foggy nodded and walked to the kid handing him a fifty dollar bill. “Your boss doesn’t make you not accept tips right?” he asked softly.

            The kid blinked at the fifty and blushed looking up. He nodded.

            Foggy sighed, silently cursing the corporations that thought they were gods. “I believe that this is yours, I found it outside.”

            “Right!” the kid beamed through tears and became even more flustered. “Thank you.” He whispered earnestly.

            Karen smiled at Foggy as he walked towards her. “What?” he asked.

            She stood on her toes and kissed his bottom lip. “Nothing, Foggy Nelson, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the fun on Tumblr [HERE.](thecatholicfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
